The Brothers Flub-A Room Of His Own
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Fed up with Guapo, Fraz gets his own room.


"THE BROTHERS FLUB"

"A ROOM OF HIS OWN"

CHAPTER ONE

At Retrograde Guapo and Fraz Flub were in their room. Fraz was organizing his master plan, when suddenly he was interrupted by Guapo playing his sterio. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, but instead of telling Guapo to turn down his sterio he put on a pair of ear muffs to drown out the music, so that he could organize his master plan in peace.

Later Fraz was reading a book when he was interrupted by Guapo playing his tuba horn. Once again he put on ear muffs to drown out the sound.

The next day in the lounge Fraz was sitting with his co-workers Valerina and Squeege. "You guys have got to help me! Guapo is driving me crazy! Every time I want peace and quiet he makes loud noise!" Fraz cried. "Why don't you just talk to Guapo, and tell him how you feel?" Valerina asked. "That's a great idea Valerina. Okay I'll talk to him" Fraz replied.

Just then Guapo entered with a bowl of guacamole dip and a bag of potato chips. "Who wants guacamole and chips?" Guapo asked Fraz, Valerina, and Squeege. Valerina and Squeege raised their hands, and Guapo joined them and Fraz at the table. As he, Valerina, and Squeege dug in, he noticed Fraz wasn't eating any guacamole and chips. "Hey Fraz? Don't you want any guacamole and chips?" he asked. "No thanks Guapo. I'm not hungry" Fraz replied. "Suit yourself" Guapo said as he dipped a chip in the guacamole, and popped it into his mouth.

Later that day in The Flub Brothers' room Fraz decided to talk to Guapo about how he was feeling. "Hey Guapo? Can I talk to you about something?" Fraz asked. "Sorry Fraz. I need to vacuum" Guapo replied and turned on a vacuum cleaner. "Guapo listen to me!" Fraz cried but Guapo couldn't hear him over the loud sound of the vacuum cleaner. Just then Fraz lost his temper and unplugged the vacuum cleaner. "Hey what did you do that for?!" Guapo cried.

"I need to talk to you _right now_ Guapo! You are driving me crazy with all your racket! I can't have a moment's peace in this room to do anything because of you!" Fraz yelled. "What are you trying to say Fraz?!" Guapo asked—oblivious as usual. "I'm _saying_ that I'm _sick_ of being in this room with you! I want my own room! Ever since we were kids I've had to share a room with you, and I'm _sick_ of it!" Fraz replied. Guapo was hurt by this, but decided not to show it. " _Fine_ Fraz! I'm sick of being in this room with you too!" he cried. "Glad that's something that we can _both_ agree on!" Fraz replied.

Guapo and Fraz were in Miss Boomdeyay's office, discussing her giving Fraz his own room. "Please Miss Boomdeyay! You gotta let me have my own room! I can't stand one more minute in that room with Guapo here!" Fraz cried thumbing Guapo. "Same here!" Guapo replied. "I'll work double shifts for it! I promise!" Fraz cried. This made Miss Boomdeyay grin. If there was one thing she loved more than anything else it was money. "Deal!" she cried and shook Fraz's hand. "Oh _thank you thank you_!" Fraz cried overjoyed and kissed Miss Boomdeyay's hand a few times, before she jerked it away in disgust.

In Guapo and Fraz's room Fraz was packing his bags, without any help from Guapo. Guapo had offered to give Fraz a hand, but Fraz had denied his offer—insisting that he didn't need any help packing. When Fraz was finished packing he and Guapo bid each other farewell, and Fraz left the room. "Good riddance" Guapo said to himself after Fraz had left the room.

Fraz's new room was down the hallway from Guapo's room. It was smaller than Guapo's room on account it was made for one person. As such it only had one bed and only one bathroom. He began to unpack and make himself at home. Back in Guapo's room he celebrated having the room to himself by listening to music on his sterio as loud as he wanted.

That night in Fraz's new room he was in his new bed in his pajamas reading a book—happy and content at the peace and quiet. He placed a book mark in his book, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

CHAPTER TWO

The next morning Fraz's new alarm clock on his nightstand went off at 7AM waking him. He shut it off, and yawned while stretching his arms. He had had a peaceful night's sleep. No Guapo snoring to keep him awake. He got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, where he got in the shower. During his shower he whistled—happy that Guapo wasn't there to hog the bathroom like he did when they were sharing the same room together.

When he finished his shower he put on his purple courier's uniform, and left the room. He and Guapo met in Miss Boomdeyay's office, where she gave them a package to deliver to The Land Of Zoo Animals. As The Flub Brothers boarded The Hoog , got in their seats, and buckled up Guapo asked " _So_ Fraz? How's the new room?" "It's great! So peaceful and quiet!" Fraz replied, "How do you like having my old room to yourself now?" "I love it! I get to play music as loud as I want without having to listen to you whine about it!" Guapo replied. "And _I_ get to read and organize my master plan without having to listen to you make loud noise!" Fraz said. The Hoog took off for The Land Of Zoo Animals.

The Hoog arrived on The Land Of Zoo Animals. It opened its mouth, rolled out its long tongue, and Guapo and Fraz walked down the tongue carrying the package. The place had zoos everywhere! The Flub Brothers came upon the one that had ordered the package. The zoo keeper signed Guapo and Fraz's clipboard and took the package. "Would you boys like a tour of my zoo?" he asked. "Sure we'd love one!" Guapo cried happily. Fraz groaned. The Flub Brothers passed by all the animals that were in cages and glass tanks.

Just then they came upon two chimpanzee brothers who were in the same cage together. "Hi. You two look like brothers. So are we" the first chimp said. "That's right we _are_ brothers" Guapo replied. "Me and my brother here have to share this cage, and as a result we drive each other crazy!" the first chimp said. " _Tell_ me about! Before I got my own room, me and Guapo here drove each other crazy too!" Fraz replied. "I think we should get our _own_ cages! Hopefully the zoo keeper will give them to us!" the first chimp said. "Good luck with that" Fraz replied.

When The Flub Brothers got back to Retrograde, they went to their rooms. In Guapo's room he was playing his tuba horn. In Fraz's room he was organizing his master plan. Just then a framed photograph of him and Guapo sitting on his dresser caught his eye. Annoyed by it, he put it away in his top drawer, and went back to organizing his master plan.

The next day when The Flub Brothers boarded The Hoog to deliver a package, Guapo spoke up. "Hey Fraz? Even though I love having the room to myself I miss you. The room hasn't been the same without you". "Yeah well I'm having a great time in my new room, and couldn't be happier!" Fraz replied. "Do…do you miss me at all?" Guapo asked. " _Nope._ Not _one_ bit" Fraz replied even though deep down he did, but didn't want to admit it.

CHAPTER THREE

Later that week Fraz was reading up on his master plan, but wasn't able to concentrate on account he was actually starting to miss Guapo. He decided to pay Guapo a visit in his room. He closed his master plan book and left his room. He walked down the hallway to Guapo's room, where the doors automatically opened. Guapo saw Fraz in the doorway and walked over to him. "Hey Fraz!" Guapo cried happily and gave Fraz a hug, "So glad you came by to see me. Please come in". As Fraz entered the doors automatically closed behind him.

Guapo was watching TV while eating a bowl of guacamole and a bag of chips. "The Buddy Buddocks Show" is on. Would you like to watch it with me?" Guapo asked. "Sure!" Fraz replied and the two sat down in front of the TV together, where they laughed at the show. "Care for some guacamole dip and chips?" Guapo offered. "Okay" Fraz replied and dipped a chip into the dip. "Um Guapo? I have a confession to make. I…I miss you. Even though I love having my own room, I get lonely in it" Fraz said. "I miss you too Fraz. It gets lonely in here without you too. I'm sorry I was inconsiderate of you before. Please move back in with me. I promise I'll more considerate of you" Guapo begged. "You will?" Fraz asked. "Yes Fraz I promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" Guapo replied. "Well in that case…okay I'll move back in with you" Fraz said. "Oh thank you thank you!" Guapo cried happily and hugged Fraz.

Guapo helped Fraz move back into their room, and helped him unpack his things. "Fraz I promise not to make any loud noise when you're reading, sleeping, watching TV, and organizing your master plan" Guapo said. "Thanks Guapo. That's all I ask for" Fraz replied. He lied down on his bottom bunk to read while Guapo watched TV—keeping the volume turned down so that Fraz could read in peace. When Fraz was finished reading Guapo listened to his sterio while Fraz went into their bathroom to take a shower. The Flub Brothers were happy to have been able to work out their differences.

The End


End file.
